Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? is a Project started by User:Nitrome Boy and User:Crystal_lucario based on finishing the wiki. What Comes First? First we must finish the game articles using adaptations of the style put down in Go! Go! UFO, this means it should have all information possible including all the levels. If one finishes before the others they should try to get all the Subpages from their article done like items and characters, they do not need to finish subpages before they can be assinged a new project. After finishing an article page, please submit it for approval next meeting. You may still assign yourself a new article. Current 'What Comes Next?' Users Now your probably wondering who is on this project. Well, YOU can be too if you want apply below and pick a game for yourself, 1 at a time please. Questions? Comments? Help? Ask a Project Leader! *Nitrome Boy (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Chisel) *Crystal Lucario (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Parasite) *Bulbear4444 (Currently Working On: Blast RPG) *Seri (Currently Working On: Cheese Dreams) '' *Pufflesrcute (Currently Working On: Aquanaut) *User:Nitromelover (Currently Working On: Cheese Dreams) *Matacorn (Currently Working On: 'Flash Cat) *Random-storykeeper (Currently Working On: '''Mallet Mania) *User:Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Currently working on:Double Edged ''') Join 'What Comes Next?' To apply put a signature or a user name below this. We will notify you of new meetings on your user page. Thank you. Games *Aquanaut *Avalanche *B.C. Bow Contest *Blast RPG *Bomba *Bullethead (Multiplayer Game) *Castle Corp *Cheese Dreams (Nitromelover) *Chick Flick (Multiplayer Game) *Chisel (Currently assigned to Nitrome Boy) *Cosmic Cannon (Mini Game *Dangle *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Droplets *Fat Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Double *Feed Me! *Final Ninja (Final ninja series) *Final Ninja Zero (Final ninja series) *Flash Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Flipside (Multiplayer Game) *Four Play (Mobile Phone Game) *Frost Bite (Frost Bite (Series))(Assingned to Bulbear4444) *Frost Bite 2 (Frost Bite (Series)) *Gift Wrapped (Mini Game) *The Glassworks *Go! Go! UFO (Mini Game / Multiplayer Game) (Style pages based on this!!!) *Headcase *Hot Air! (Hot Air! (Series) *Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up (Hot Air! (Series)) *Hot Air! Balloon Maker (Hot Air! (Series)) *Ice Breaker *Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *In the Dog House *Jackfrost (Multiplayer Game) *Knuckleheads *Magic Touch (Mini Game) *Magneboy *Mallet Mania (Multiplayer Game) *Mirror Image (Assigned to Pufflesrcute) *Mutiny (Multiplayer Game) (Assigned to Greennave) *Nanobots *Nebula *Numbskull *Off the Rails *Onekey *Parasite (Assigned to Crystal_lucario) *Pest Control *Pixel Pop *Powerup *ROCKitty *Roly Poly *Rubble Trouble *Rustyard *Sandman *Scribble *Skywire (Skywire (Series)) (Currently assigned to NOBODY) *Skywire 2 (Multiplayer Game) (Skywire (Series)) *Skywire VIP *Small Fry *Snot Put (Mini Game) *Snow Drift *Space Hopper *Square Meal (Multiplayer Game) *Tanked Up *Thin Ice (Frost Bite (Series)) *Tiny Castle *Toxic (Toxic (Series)) *Toxic II (Toxic (Series)) *Twang *Twin Shot (Multiplayer Game) *Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil (Level Pack (Evil)) (Cheats n' Treats) *Yin Yang What Comes Next? Meetings A meeting will be Ajourned and moved by a Project Leader when finished. A meeting will last only up to One Week any not present are considered absent and must wait until next meeting. '''A meeting is now in session. Meeting 2 Hello, and welcome to the second meeting of WCN. We'll start with status reports for each member in the order they signed up. That means that we'll start with me. Base your reports on mine. Nitrome Boy *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: 1 (Yin Yang) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Cheese Dreams for Flash Cat, Flash Cat for Yin Yang. *Comments: I would be done with Scribble too, if I had the name of the last world. Next up is Crystal Lucario. 22:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Crystal_lucario *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: None *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Aquanaut for Parasite *Comments: My computer, died, so I couldn't work for a few weeks, and I lost my memory and didn't want to start Aquanaut over (And as a bonus I've already finished Parasite). Greennave *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Haven't been able to go on, will finish Mutiny before next meeting 'Sigh'... I guess we can forget ordering the reports. Everyone just enter their stat reports. 02:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Bulbear4444 *Games Completed Since Last Meeting:1 (Twin Shot) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting:Twin Shot 2 as a whole for Level Pack (Evil) *Comments:'' Soon will get evil pack.'' NOBODY *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Thin Ice for Snow Drift for Twin Shot 2 for Toxic II *Comments:'' Got bored with Thin Ice so went to Snow Drift then Twin shot 2 was released so went to that then got bored with that and went over to Toxic II. '' Paul2 *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE (but i will try to finish Final Ninja Zero) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: NONE *Comments: i will try to help more... i did a MAJOR update on Final Ninja Zero before... :Anyone else? ::I'm back! We should count everyone else absent. We still have to get on with the meeting. BTW, TY NOBODY (the user) for entering the name of the last world in Scribble. Thanks to that, I can now start work on Roly Poly. 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I would also like to note I've been busy lately, so srry for not editing much... LETS KEEP IT MOVING! It's been 2 months since the meeting started, and all we've done this meeting so far is name the games we've done! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 18:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think we should have a meeting soon.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You mean, like the one we never finished that we are talking on:P Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 21:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, what else can we put into a meeting then the games we've finished? Any suggestions.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Anything involving the project, such as suggestions, or controversies. see archive one for ideas. If you really want to start meeting 3, its fine with me. You should, however, ask either CL or Nitrome Boy. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think we should start meeting 3... it's been nearly a year since this started. :D Sorry for inactivity. I finished Skywire 2 o.o Adjourned. -- 02:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Meeting 3 Please post your stat reports! -- 17:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Nitrome Boy *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: 0 *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Computer trouble and school. Trying to edit more now. Also, I can't start new pages! Matacorn *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: Nebula *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Only start editing tonight, but Nebula ''should be done within a timeframe of 3 days to a week...Done, and just in time. I'll either go on to Chisel or Onekey. This here meeting is kinda hidden, any way to send out the mesage? Send a message to Users' talk pages? --Matacorn 04:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) NOBODY *Games Completed since last meeting: Tiny Castle *Games Swapped Since last meeting: Several *Comments: Got bored of WCN. Walkthroughs were the hard part. (except for games I liked doing walkthroughs for). '''Bulbear4444' *Games Completed since last meeting: Level Pack (Evil), Feed Me!, significant contributions to assorted games. *Games Swapped Since last meeting: Twin Shot 2 for Level Pack (Evil) at NOBODY's request, Frost Bite for Blast RPG *Comments: Officially left the Wiki (obviously including WCN?), have been editing sporadically between October - December 2010 without officially coming back, depending on the course of things, both in real life and on the Wiki, I will either go back in hiding or rejoin within the next few weeks. Category:Nitrome Projects